


soothe my restless soul

by escritoireazul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally gets his vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soothe my restless soul

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To all the Dean fans, on his birthday. (Also to J., I suppose, for introducing me to Izzy's music.) Title quote is from "White Sandy Beach of Hawaii" by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole.

The vacation was maybe the best thing in the world, after his Impala, ice cold beer served by a really hot chick, and a good hunt where he got to kill a lot of things. Even though he didn't have the Impala (it was stored with Sam’s friends back in Palo Alto, and it’s pretty damn amazing that, after he just up and disappeared for a couple of years, they were so willing to help out) or anything to hunt, he had beer, fresh from the cooler, and there were plenty of girls around, most in little bikinis, all oiled up and glistening as they lounged around in the sun.

“There’s gotta be some sort of law,” Dean said, and took a long drink from his beer, head tipped back. The glass bottle was slick and damp against his fingers, but the beer was still cold, and it even tasted better than usual.

“About public drunkenness?” Sam laughed and pulled another bottle from the cooler. “They’re way ahead of you, dude, there are all sorts of laws about it.”

It wasn’t even worth rising to the bait.

“No, Sammy,” Dean stretched out the word, and ducked the sand Sam kicked at him. “About Hawaii. And hot women. And how little they wear. I’m a happy, happy man.”

The beach was really split into two areas; the people closest to the hotel were mostly tourists, but farther along the curve were some groups he pegged as locals, just by the way they acted. They didn’t lounge much, they were up and moving, in and out of the water, out on surfboards, into an impromptu volleyball game—that was really good.

“I just found my new favorite sport.” Sam looked up from the book he was reading (a book. At the beach. Sometimes Dean didn’t think they were related at all), and Dean pointed his beer bottle toward the game in progress. “That’s it, jump for it, yes!”

“You didn’t have a favorite sport in the first place.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve developed an appreciation for the finer things in life.”

“You mean you’ve fully developed into a sexist pig.” Ava sat up on Sam’s other side and brushed sand off her arms. “They’re not playing so you can oggle them, you know.”

“Sweetheart, everything you women do is so I can oggle you.”

Ava grabbed Sam’s book and flung it at Dean. He got his beer out of the way, but it still hit his chest, and left a faint red mark where the edge dug into his skin.

“Now look, you’ve bruised the merchandise.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s a real shame.” She rolled her eyes and flopped back onto her towel. “I’ll have to confess my sins now, beg forgiveness for injuring the great and mighty Dean.”

“Can I have my book back?” Sam asked.

Dean pretended to think about it, and then flung it down the beach toward the water. “No.”

“Hey!” Sam slugged him. “I just bought that.”

“You’re on vacation. I’m doing you a favor, bro. Why don’t you kick back and relax a little?”

“Reading is relaxing,” Sam said, and shoved himself to his feet. He staggered a little as he went to retrieve his book, and Dean started to count the empty beer bottles. They probably weren’t supposed to have them on the public beach, but so far no one had caught them, and he didn’t care, anyway.

Still, it would be better to fly under the radar, especially since Dean was a wanted felon and all. He had a new fake identity (and five spares, actually, just in case) and he had made it through airport security without any problems, but why risk it on vacation?

Ava sat up again, and she must have had similar thoughts, because when Sam got back, she bounced to her feet and grabbed his arm. “Let’s go inside awhile,” she said. “I’m hot.”

“But it’s nice out here,” Sam argued.

She grinned up at him, the bright, bubbly smile Dean was surprised she could still do, considering everything she had been through since Sam met her. “Yeah, but it’s nice inside, too. Plus I think I’m getting burned. You can rub lotion on my back for me.” There’s the promise of other things in her expression, and Sam slung his arm across her shoulders.

“You don’t mind, do you?” he asked Dean.

Dean shook his head, and started to toss the empty bottles into the cooler. “Nah, man, go have fun. Take this with you, though, we’ll stock up later.”

Ava tried to take it all, but with the ice it was a little too heavy, and Sam grabbed the other end, helped balance it out. They worked well together, and Dean got this warm feeling in his chest whenever he saw the way Sam looked at her, the way Sam was happy again, mostly.

“Hey.” They stopped just a few feet away and Sam turned back. “Happy birthday, Dean. We’re still taking you to dinner later.”

“You better believe it. I feel like steak. Expensive steak. Maybe some top shelf liquor, too.” He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. “Enjoy yourself while you can, little brother, you’re gonna pay later.”

He could hear Sam’s laughter for a long time after, and he was glad.


End file.
